Hayate in Other World
by Maidin
Summary: After being shot, Hayate found himself a new whole new world. Will he be able to cope inside it?


Hayate was sweeping the floor outside the Mansion when he sees this – an iPhone with ability to turn anything imaginary into reality. He had no idea whoever owns it, so he took it with him. "Guess that I'm the owner for this nice stuff," said Hayate to himself. He walked back to his house and talked to the mistress about her whereabout. That's when he suddenly collapse to ground with blood coming out from his head. He bleeds badly, thanks to a sudden flying bullet from nowhere to his head. He couldn't recounting the surrounding. He simply closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a grassy place. He didn't know what's happening, but somehow, the iPhone was beside him. Where am I? When he stood up, the iPhone rings.

He's in the wood, and strangely the phone could receive signals. That was pretty strange stuff, he thought. He was too busy looking at the phone when a sudden presence of a lady startles him. Hayate blurted out like a frightened cat. "Who are you? Where am I?" said Hayate panically. The woman smiled at him. "You are dead, young man. Lucky for you, I've transported your soul into this world."

He remembers being headshot. He patted his left side of his head. There are no bloods, but the wounds were so big that he couldn't even stands to see it. "What'll happen to Ojousama?" said Hayate in desperate tone. "The assassins will pawn her and -"

"Do not worry, Hayate Ayasaki. You need not to worry about that anymore. You just need to worry of what will you do next here..."

He woke up very early inside that house. He had the iPhone completely filled with apps. But none of the apps written in English nor Japanese. One of them read as 'Shana Enpatsu no Shakugan' in words that he never seen in his life. What kind of language is this? Hayate wondered to himself. His wonders were answered last night when he opened the app.

A girl with black hair and school uniform appears before him. The girl points a katana to him. "Are you Hayate Ayasaki?" asked the girl. Hayate nodded his head. The girl uttered a grin. "Then I shall be your servant. I shall do anything for you, be it from killing someone to setting ablaze on someone with my ferocious Nintieno no Shana."

"That was violent," comments Hayate with his face blurred. He doesn't even understand what was she trying to stress about. "Are you really listening to me?" Shana felt annoyed to know that Hayate didn't even know what was she babbles about. "Well then, I shall repeat my vow again-"

"There's no need for that, umm... what's your name?" hearing this, Shana turns amok and ended up shoving him with her katana's butt. Hayate collapses to ground painfully. "What's that for?"

"You don't even know my name? Shame on you! I just told you about it!"

Truth to be told, Hayate didn't even get informed about her name. "You just told me about that sword's name, not yours..." said Hayate crutching his pain. Although he's dead, he still can feel the pain on his stomach instead of his head. The girl stopped for a while. Yea, he's right. "I forgot about that..." the girl said with blushes on her. She slowly gets him up to his feet. "M-My name is Shana. I don't know my real name... but i-it's not that I want to tell you about my name!" she blushingly told Hayate about her name. "Hmph!" scoffs Shana before she turns away from Hayate with her head facing other side of the courtyard, just like what tsunderes usually do.

Hayate smiled at her. "It's okay," said Hayate. He held her hand, making her to turn back to him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hayate," he introduced himself to Shana. "By the way, do you really come from that phone?" asked Hayate. Shana shook her head. "Yeah. Why?"

The same woman showed up to him. Same like the last meeting, she just appeared out of the blue, enough to scare Hayate off. " Would you stop that?" said Hayate annoyingly. "I forgot to tell you about the iPhone."

"Okay, tell me about it."

"It is not an ordinary iPhone. Watch this," she snatched the phone and close her eyes. After a while, she gave it back to Hayate. Hayate noticed an app suddenly appeared on the phone. It's called Dragon Knight. "Press it," she asked. Hayate did so. Suddenly, a guy with shining armor suddenly appeared before him! Hayate immediately realize the use of the phone. "Your Ojousama bought it from a secret shop. She wants to summon anime girls, since she's gotten crazy for them. But," she deletes the app and hands it back to him. "Now that you found it, and you die because of it, I guess it belongs to you now."

Hayate nodded his head. He realized a fact about Shana – She' a girl from an anime that my mistress used to watch. No wonder... "Hey, can I keep them?" asked Hayate. "They'll be with you... forever..."

After waling up, he went downstairs. The first guy he met was Yaztromo, a guy with big eyes. His eyes were like hawk eyes. He's staring at him until Hayate himself gets sppoked. "Are you well-prepared for your journey, human?" asked Yaztromo? Hayate yawned loudly upon wearing leather armor on him. "I'm not sure. I hope so."

The lady brought him into a world known as Nighmantar. It is almost looked like Middle Age on Earth, except that the world is in different dimension. She brought him into Analand, a sovereign kingdom at East. However, the kingdom is in peril as its artefact, the Crown of Kings, was taken by an evil force led by an evil Archmage. "Your quest is to get to his place, the Mampang Fortress at Hills of Xamen beyong the West. Retrieve the Crown, and return to us. The King will reward you handsomely if you do so."

The word 'reward' was already enough to convince Hayate to join. "Count me in!" said Hayate. "Glad you said so," said the lady. She then took Hayate and blew him so strng that he ended up flying to distance of seventy hundred miles straight to the East from the North. He ended up falling to the cold pavement road of Analand. He then signed up inside a castle and taken for care by the Royal Guard of Analand, Yaztromo.

That's what happened yesterday. Today, he's gonna leave Analand for the quest of his life. He had himself the iPhone with apps containing Shana, Black Rock Shooter, Francesca Lucchini, Azusa Nakano and Mayuri Shiina. Hayate had no idea who are they, but since this is the only stuff with the name technology tagged on it, he decided to have a try on them. He knew Shana already a few days ago.

Strangely, the iPhone can charge himself. It has been four days since he owned this stuff... and also four days since he arrived in this world. An ordinary smartphone would be dry up at the first day, but this one's don't.

He asked the lady before she disappears. "How does it charge its battery?"

"It'll be always full as long as you're still alive," the lady said seriously. Hayate tried not to believe that fact, but after four days have passed, and after an incident happened, he realized that the lady wasn't lying. She's telling the truth! His iPhone deflects to 20 percent when he hits rock while he travels to Analand after being blown by the lady earlier.

So he came out from the house and walks to the Main Gate of Cantopnai which lies at the south of Analand. The Gate is the only entrance and exit of the kingdom considering too many threats that could possibly happen if Analand has more than one gateway. There, he met another guy with huge eyes. "I am Malak, Sightmaster Warlord of this area. Are you leaving this gate for that quest?"

Hayate shook his head. "Yes."

Malak whispers to his comrades who also have wide eyes like hawks. They all giggled for a while. Malak turned back to Hayate and gave out a book. "If you happen to cross Baddu-Bak and meet a woman named Felistra, give her this," Hayate took it and tried to read, but Malak flapped his hand. "Do not open it. It's a spellbook."

Hayate just nodded his head. Most of the time in these four days, Hayate kept on nodding and shacking his head. Shana had once asked him why he does that all the time. "Let's eat melon bread," said Hayate suddenly. Shana has her deep devotion on melon bread. Luckily, there are melon breads sold there, and she indulged them. Hayate bought a lot of them for reasons. "What a busy-prick she is," comments Hayate.

A few villagers wooed Shana. Shana turned around after hearing one of the guys said "What a short she is! I bet all of us can enjoy HER!" her reaction was taking her katana and charged to them like a tiger. Hayate watched her making a bloodbath with melon berads on his hand. Lucky for him, there were no law about 'killing someone who starts the provocation'.

"You know you can hold your anger, right?" asked Hayate.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Geez, you sounded like Alastor!" said Shana.

"Who's Alastor?"

"None of your business!" said Shana again offensively. But Hayate didn;t get angered at all. Whenever he needs to know about this girl, he just need to read about her through the app with the name 'Shana'.

Another strange fact about the iPhone – It can access internet despite the fact that there are wireless coverage in Middle Ages. Hayate was quite anxious – What if this is a made-up stage in which he doesn't even know of? Hayate was quite anxious that he took his iPhone and activates an app under the name of Azusa Nakano. A girl with twin pigtails appeared before him. The girl suddenly mew at him. "Nyaan~!" said Azusa.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me? Shame on you!" reacts Azusa. Truth to be told, Hayate didn't even know this girl. "I'll be the best bard you ever had," said Azusa before taking out her favourite guitar and starts playing it in front of Hayate. The tune made by her was awesome, but Hayate had no interest on it. Azusa realized his coldness on her and gets annoyed. "I'm doing this for you, for god sake! Be appreciative or something!" said Azusa angrily. Hayate nodded his head. "Okay, you looked... cool?"

Azusa stared at him for long. "You didn't know me at all."

"I just said that a few minutes ago."

Azusa went silent for a while. "By the way, do you know the other people who live inside this phone?" asked Hayate with his hand showing the iPhone to Azusa. They both were trudging across the paths inside the depth of the forest that divides the Kingdom of Analand and a cityport called Khare.

"Of course I know them! There are five of us," Azusa replied. She sipped her master's water bottle, despite Hayate's reluctance. "Save it for me at least," said Hayate regretfully. He should've hide it from this nekonimi earlier. And now, Azusa's taking almost all his remaining assets. "Save them; I still have miles to cover, and you're drinking it without remains for me," said Hayate. But Azusa ignored him again. She turned around and said "Are you talking to me?" said Azusa with her ears covered with earphone. He made a drastic move by snatching the bottle away from her. "Hey! That's mine!"

"But you don't always be here," said Hayate simply. Before Azusa could make a move, Hayate simply close the app with her name inside the app, and she vanishes immediately. He stops for a while beside a pond to fill his bottles.

And then he continues again, this time with another girl named Francesca Lucchini. Lucchini's appearance is more 'offensive' than Azusa and Shana. Unlike them, she wears casual cloth on top but nothing at the bottom except an underwear, a skimpy one. The girl doesn't even feel embarrassed by her appeal to her master. Hayate kept quiet all the time, but Lucchini won't stop talking.

"DO you like my cat ears?" asked Lucchini with such a cute voice. Hayate was able to resist her cuteness, but he could not resist more longer when Lucchini suddenly pounced him, making them both falling to ground. It was like a scene in xxxxx before they make xxx.

"What the fsck?"

"You should talk often, onii-chan," said Lucchini. Hayate was steamed more than ever. He quickly gets up. He was so tough that Lucchini herself cannot block him despite the fact that she's a military personnel with ability to use magic in war. She had cat ears on whenever she engages in the battlefield. "I can do this!" Lucchini had a pair of strange-looking shoes that she can use to FLY in the sky. Once she flies, her cars ears and real cat tail appeared out of the blue. Hayate just looked at her like someone who never seen something stranger like this before.

They both stopped at a valley, only because Lucchini gave Hayate a show of her flying acrobatly in the air. That was when an earthquake suddenly occurred in the region. Lucchini didn't feel it as she's in the sky, and she noticed Hayate running to the trees. "Hey, where're you going?" Lucchini panically flew toward Hayate. A huge hand suddenly crawls out from the soil and grabs Lucchini very tight. Hayate turned around to see what's going on.

"Help me, Onii-chan!" Lucchini screamed from afar. The hand squeezed her like a sponge. And all of a sudden, Hayate collapses to ground too. He seemed to be in pain too. But the hands neither touch him nor get closer to him. He just get the pain transferred fom Lucchini to him. His chest seems to be compressing, just like what happened to Lucchini. "Let me out..." grunts Lucchini. She couldn't fly – few more hands come out and bondaged her.

Hayate acted drastically. Lucky for him, he got a bag of weapons he had from the kingdom before he started this. He put his hand into the rack and start searching. Yes, he got it – A dagger.

He hurled the dagger in great speed staight into the hands. As a butler, throwing something small like this wasn't that hard. Lucchini screams when three hands collapse to ground with blood spurting in random direction. Hayate charged towards her and carry her like a rucksack before running away from the hands that come out even more after three of them already down.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Be quiet! I'm thinking of it!" answered Hayate. He was panting heavily. Lucchini alerts Hayate, "Those hands are coming to us!" she said. Hayate turned around, only to see something he never expected.

Those hands were flying in the air! Those hands had eyes, and even claws and wings like birds. This wonders Hayate. "What are these stuffs?", "It doesn't matter! We should run!" pestered Lucchini panically. Hayate grabbed her hard. "What're you doing? It's not a good time for doing this all of a sudden! Do you even realize our current situation is, and you're still trying to do this?" said Lucchini suddenly. She appears to imagine something out of the box.

"Hold on tight – It's gonna get bumpy," said Hayate. "What? Are you telling me to-?" Hayate was like a cannonball. He glided straight to the tree branches like a ninja with Lucchini on his arms. Lucchini screamed again. "What's exactly you want to do to me?" said Lucchini dirty-mindedly. "I'm taking you away... I mean, taking both of us away from those hands!" said Hayate with heavy breath. Soon, the hands executed their act. The hands spat out acids that breaks all the tree branches.

Hayate's expression grew worried. "That means we don't much time for getting out," he concluded. So he stopped in the midway. Lucchini, who finally realized that her 'expectation goes imaginary, but it's not real', said to Hayate "What are you doing? You're killing us both if we stay here!" Hayate unhands Lucchini, letting her to make a free fakk. Lucchini squeals badly, but she manages to fly up back to him. She reacts to Hayate by giving her a move. "Lucchini Kick!" shouts Lucchini before her flying boots both hit Hayate. Hayate fell down in pain. "Sorry..." said Hayate while getting up. "But I think you might have what it takes to take down this thing."

Hayate releases two more girls from the iPhone. Azusa and Shana appear, only to make Lucchini more intimidating. "Oh, it's the flat-chested b***hes again," said Lucchini bluntly. Shana and Azusa turned to each other. They ignored her while Azusa said "We are all flat-chested warriors, including the one who can fly and do nothing but fondle people's ****," Lucchini gets heated by that comment.

"Enough with those things! We still in constant danger!" said Hayate. "Let's make a formation. We must cut them down before those things give one hell of time with their acids."

"Acids? Do hands really release acids?"

"I don't know that, Azusa. But-"

"Call me Azu-nyan, you idiot!"

"Azunyan... forget about that name-calling session!" Hayate blurted annoyingly. "By the way, we shall take them down one by one. Those hands didn't notice us now, but they're still floating around, probably waiting for us to come out," Hayate and his three girls are hiding inside a huge tree that has sprouts which can be used as hideouts. The real human hands fly above the tree as they all know that their preys are still inside.

Shana scouted the hands, and spotted them. Upon seeing Shana showing out her head only to look for the organs, the hands all spat out acids toward her. Shana gets in very quick, quick enough to avoid those things. Shana looked so alert. 'We have to break those things off. I never seen a reral human hand without other organs attach to it, flying to the air like birds!" comments Shana.

Hayate checked the iPhone to know options he had about these girls. Apparently, he neve know how useful these girls are for him now, but now he knew all about them already. "Lucchini, Shana, I need you both to tackle these things."

"Are you crazy? Those things have acids, and they would throw it to us before we could even come out of this spot!" objects Lucchini. "Don't worry about that. I got that problme solved," Hayate pulled out something that stuns Shana and Lucchini at instance. But Azusa had different reaction. "Are you really trying to kill those... birds with THAT?"

"This crossbow has bolts that enchanted with fire. I got it from a wizard back to Analand."

"Have you try it?"

"Shana, I just killed a wild boar with this for my breakfast. What's the chance for those hands if they get hit with these?"

Shana shook her head. "Sounds like a good idea," she said. Lucchini said the same thing too. Azusa said "I don't know, man. Sounds really not good for me!"

Shana and Lucchini appeared out of the woods and flew with the speed of wind. The hands alerted with their presence and automatically throwing acids to them, but the girls flew in a very high speed. Shana slashed a hand with her blade one-handedly. The hand blazes before falling to ground. Lucchini approaches three hands with her minigun firing to them. She made the hands really like bird-hunting game.

As for Hayate, he was shooting any of the hands that tried to do back stabbing. Azusa was with him, and she's holding the crossbow too. "Nyaaannn!" Azusa made her battle cry when one of her fiery bolts penetrates a hand and burns. Hayate nodded his head. "She's just like my ojousama..." said Hayate with a smile. After that, his expression changes from happy to sad. Azusa notices him acting weirdly some of his bullets went different and hit Lucchini. "Hayate!" yelled Lucchini.

He awoke from his trance. "We gotta get moving," said Hayate. They girls and all reunited after most of the hands were down. "the hands are retreating," said Lucchini stating the good news to Hayate. "Well then. Let's get moving," so the band prepared themselves to trudge across the land. "You know, you should give us some treats for helping you out today," said Lucchini. Azusa looked happy with that. "That's splendid! Maybe you should give us some... I don't know, cupcakes maybe?"

"Or melon bread," said Shana coldly. "I could not live without it."

Hayate knew this from start. Lucky for her, he got himself a bag of pastries. The girls were enjoyed by it, except for Shana. "Why there's no melon bread?"

Hayate cleared his throat. "I'll make them later. For now, just eat some. We're gonna be long here."


End file.
